Cumpleaños de Jacob
by Bitshou
Summary: "Tal vez lo que deseas no es exactamente lo que quieres. O puede ser todo lo que deseas, pero es sólo eso, deseo." JakexBella. One Shoot.


**Disclaimer:**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la maestra Meyer. La historia es mía. Este One shoot, va dedicado a mi hermosa Beree/Rose, ¿Por qué? Porque es la mejor. Enjoy it!_

**Summary**:  
><em>Tal<em>_vez__lo__que__deseas__no__es__exactamente__lo__que__quieres.__O__puede__ser__todo__lo__que__deseas,__pero__es__sólo__eso,__deseo._

**JACOB**

Mi cumpleaños. A decir verdad no quería hablar ni estar con nadie, y sabía que hoy todos vendrían a hablarme, incluida Bella, que llegaría como mi amiga… mi amiga. Esas palabras hacían que mi pecho se comprimiera y que por el simple hecho de pensarlas comenzara a temblar. No dije nada, simplemente me levanté. Billy estaba en la cocina desayunando, sabía que él no tenía la culpa de lo que me pasaba pero aún así salí disparado de la casa, dejándolo con su saludo en la punta de la lengua. Di un fuerte portazo al salir y comencé a correr, no entré en fase, no ahora. Los chicos estaban en las rondas, y no quería más pensamientos debatiendo sobre mi estado en mi propia cabeza. Corrí, corrí y corrí, hasta todo lo que me dieron los pies. Cuando llegué a uno de los tantos claros que tenía Forks me senté cerca de un gran árbol, apoyando mi espalda en él. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré. ¿Qué le veía Bella a ese chupasangre idiota? ¿Acaso no notaba que él no era bueno para ella? Él iba a terminar quitándole la vida, literalmente. ¿Cómo podía ella querer eso? Conmigo estaría bien, yo la cuidaría. Conmigo tendría vida.

Cerré mis manos empuñándolas y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el árbol, sin siquiera abrir ni un poco mis ojos. Ella tendría que entender… yo era lo mejor para ella.

"Estúpido chupasangre", le maldije en mi fuero interno. "Desearía que Bella se fijara en mi. Desearía que notara lo bueno que podría ser yo para su vida. Desearía que dejara de amarme como su mejor amigo. Desearía que me amara, por sobre ese maldito chupasangre."

Di un gran suspiro, relajándome un poco más. Cuando abrí mis ojos ya no estaba apoyado en el árbol, ya no estaba en ese claro, ahora me encontraba en mi cuarto, en mi cama.

Me levanté pasando una de mis manos por mi cara. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Yo estaba en el claro hace menos de un segundo, y al otro ¿ya me encontraba aquí? Caminé extrañado hacia la sala. Billy no estaba en casa. Miré el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde, luego miré el calendario, y si… seguía siendo mi cumpleaños. La taza de café que se había tomado Billy en la mañana se encontraba en la mesa, ahora vacía. Fruncí el entrecejo y unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mi pensamiento. Caminé hasta ésta, y la abrí. Era Bella. Nos quedamos mirando por un momento, yo esperaba que me dijera "Feliz cumpleaños", con su forma de ser… tan Bella, pero no fue así. Se lanzó a mis brazos, y yo la atajé con fuerza. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el mismo. Yo pasé mis brazos por su cintura, abrazándola. En un momento cerré mis ojos, e inspiré su aroma. – ¿Qué sucede, Bells? – Pregunté. Pensaba que se había peleado con el chupasangre, o tal vez nuevamente se había ido y la había dejado sola. Con el simple hecho de pensar en aquello comencé a temblar. Mis temblores se calmaron cuando sentí sus pequeñas manos deslizarse por mis hombros, pasando por mis brazos, hasta llegar a mis manos, las cuales entrelazamos. Miré sus hermosos ojos, ella me estaba mirando. - ¿Bella? – Hablé algo ronco. Rápidamente me aclaré la garganta, y tragué un poco de saliva. – Te amo – Fue todo lo que dijo, y me besó. Yo al principio no reaccioné. ¿De verdad me lo había dicho? ¿No me lo había imaginado? Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y caí en la cuenta de que me estaba besando, así que le correspondí. Mis labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los suyos, ella entreabrió sus labios, dando paso a su lengua, la cual dejé pasar gustoso a encontrarse con la mía. Esto era el cielo. La tomé fuerte por la cintura y la atraje mucho más hacia mí, aunque eso era imposible. Ella pasó nuevamente sus brazos por mi cuello, dejando una de sus manos en mi pelo, enredando sus dedos en él. Yo cerré como pude la puerta de entrada y apoyé su espalda en la pared. ¿Era mi Bella, mi mejor amiga? ¿Isabella Swan me estaba besando? ¿Me había dicho que me ama? Tal vez sólo lo decía porque se había peleado con su chupasangre. Me separé un poco, cuando nuestros cuerpos pidieron respirar. Yo jadeaba y noté que ella también lo hacía. Maldición, se veía tan sexy. Desvié la mirada hacia el sofá. Debía concentrarme en algo más que en lo que me estaba pidiendo mi entrepierna. Al parecer Bella pensaba en lo mismo, porque caminó hasta el sofá, pero antes tomó mi mano, para que la acompañase. Cuando llegamos al sofá ella me empujó para yo caer en él. La verdad Bella no tenía nada de fuerza, pero yo estaba tan aturdido que me pilló volando bajo. Ella se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas, yo posé mis manos sobre la parte baja de su espalda. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Bella? Se acomodó sobre mí y soltó un leve gemido. Debía de haber sentido mi excitación, y su gemido solo empeoró las cosas. Tragué en seco y no aguanté más. Tenerla aquí, sobre mí… me ponía como loco. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a besar su cuello, dando leves mordiscos sobre él de vez en cuando. Ella estiró un poco más su cuello, para dejármelo a gusto. Pasó sus manos por sobre mi pecho, y bajó hasta el borde de mi remera, la que comenzó a quitar despacio, yo le ayudé porque se estaba demorando una eternidad, y con mi temperatura de mierda estaba hecho fuego. Volví a poner mis manos sobre la parte baja de su espalda, pero las bajé rápidamente a su trasero, enterrando mis manos en él. Ella soltó otro gemido, mi respiración estaba descontrolada, y podía escuchar la suya tan irregular como la mía. Con sus manos comenzó a recorrer mi torso. Sus caricias me excitaban tanto. Ya no sabía si hacía esto por despecho, o en realidad lo quería, pero al parecer a mi cerebro no le llegaba aire, porque no razonaba ahora. La tomé y rápidamente recosté su espalda en el sofá, quedando sobre ella. Me besó y yo me fui a la mierda, mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, y mi temperatura se elevó por sobre lo anormal que ya era. Sus manos que se encontraban en mis pectorales comenzaron a bajar, hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón. Lo desabrochó con suma lentitud, haciendo que todo en mí la deseara aún más. Cuando terminó por fin de desabrochar mi pantalón, metió una de sus pequeñas manos por entre mi bóxer, miré sus ojos para ver su reacción. Ella me miró recorriendo con su mano lo largo de mi excitación. Eso era lo que ella producía en mí. Sonrió y al mirar sus labios, su boca, pasaron por mi cabeza una cantidad de pensamientos, de cosas que podría hacer con ella. "Mierda Jake, cálmate." Estaba calentándome antes de siquiera hacer algo. Ya veía que me iba justo ahora. Cerré mis ojos cuando sentí su mano comenzando a moverse y luego… nada. ¿Nada? ¡Qué mierda!

Abrí mis ojos de golpe para encontrarme nuevamente en el claro. Estaba sudando como un cerdo, miré a mi alrededor y no había nadie, ni rastros de mi casa, del sofá, ni de mi caliente y excitada Bella. Bajé la mirada, y ahí estaba. La única prueba de que todo había pasado, mi dura y dolorosa excitación. Sí, todo había pasado. Todo… en mi imaginación. "Bien Jake, ve a sacarte las ganas ahora." ¡Qué lindo cumpleaños! Tendría que darme el regalo yo solo, yo con mi mano.


End file.
